1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to Global Positioning Systems (GPS), and especially to an active GPS tracking system and a method for reporting its position.
2. Description of Related Art
The Global Positioning System (GPS) is a communication system that transmits, receives, or processes signals via a plurality of satellites. An active GPS situated on a target can determine a current position of the target via communication with the plurality of satellites, and report the current position to a monitor center. Generally, an active GPS is required to report the current position of the target to the monitor center at predetermined time or distance intervals. That is, the active GPS is supposed to communicate with the satellites every the predetermined time or distance intervals to determine the position of the target. However, in general situations, the target might not move for a relative long time. The active GPS still reports the position of the target to the monitor center at the predetermined time intervals, which results in unneeded power consumption.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.